Shallow Love
by SarahAnacleto
Summary: A Delena love adventure story. Damon and Elena are finally together but Stefan gets a little jealous. Or maybe a lot jealous. He is not happy what so ever on this new found relationship and is planning to do something about it. This is a chaptered story, a new chapter will be posed everyday till it's over :) Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys this is a Delena storyline that I have worked on for about 3 months now. I have finished the entire story and I will be posting a chapter everyday. The characters are based on the television show Vampire Diaries but the story is my own creation. This is my first fanfiction and I really hope you like and enjoy it :)

* * *

**Elena's perspective**

As I wake up from my amazing dream I find my beautiful boyfriend lying next to me.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Damon says while stroking my hair.

I reply, "Just thinking about how we got into this position. Where we are now."

Damon smirks and gives out a giggle. "So you were thinking about Stefan?"

"What?" Why would he say that? I thought we were passed this. "I love you Damon, no one else!"

This time he bit his sexy lip and said, "I know, I just wanted to hear you say it again. Oh and I love you too." This time I smirked and next thing I knew his lips are on mine and I am in heaven. We share a long passionate kiss then split apart to take a breath. "I'm going to shower. Care to join me?"

I scream yes in my head but instead I say, "No I am starving, I think I should eat breakfast."

As I was regretting that answer he replied, "Alright." With that said he left into the bathroom.

While I cook some eggs I start to think about Damon. Even when he's in the other room I still get shivers down my spine. How did I not come to this realization before? I now know whom I want. I just hate how I hurt both Stefan and Damon in the process. I wish there was something I could do to help Stefan move on and show him how much I love Damon.

At that moment I hear a knock on the door. God I don't want to see anyone right now. I open the door and I see the man himself. "Hey Stefan, why did you knock? This is your home."

Stefan replied, "Well I didn't want to run into you and Damon. You might not know this but I do have feelings." He said as if he was annoyed.

I can't believe how he's acting but I can't say I blame him. "Well it is your home. So I will say bye to Damon later and there are some freshly scrambled eggs if you want it." I say to him like things weren't weird already.

"Elena?" he takes a short pause then continues, "I do still love you."

Oh crap, not this again. "Stefan, I love Damon. You are going to have to get over me. Get yourself out there and find someone new."

"I can't move on! Did you not hear me! Elena!" He screams one last time.

"Wow wow wow. What's going on?" Finally Damon is out of the shower. His body is soaking wet and amazingly sexy. What are you doing Elena, concentrate! "Stefan, why are you yelling?"

I immediately replied without giving a chance. "He told me he still loves me but I told him that I'm in love with you." I chose to tell the truth because both Stefan and Damon should know that this is my choice and I love Damon with all my heart.

"Yup you always have to make that clear, don't you?" He says rudely.

"What's wrong with you?" I hate this side of him. Full of disgust I head for the door. Just then I feel a worm hand placed on my arm. I turn back and see Damon's beautiful greenish blue eyes. Oh how I love his multi colored eyes.

"Please don't go." He whispered. At that same moment Stefan walks out of the room without a sound thought.

I then reply to Damon and say, "I have to go to school but call me later." I give him a wink and a smile then I am on my way.

* * *

So that's it, I really hope you like the story line so far and make sure to follow to get updates when I put out a new chapter which will be coming out tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys this is a Delena storyline that I have worked on for about 3 months now. I have finished the entire story and I will be posting a chapter everyday. The characters are based on the television show Vampire Diaries but the story is my own creation. This is my first fanfiction and I really hope you like and enjoy it :)

* * *

**Elena's perspective**

I soon arrive at school and I take a deep breath, which was soon interrupted. "Hey," Caroline says sounding perky as always. I'm surprised she's not mad because she's such close friend with Stefan and she pretty much hates Damon.

"Hey what's up?" I reply like none of that went though my head.

"Well I just heard the good news that you and Stefan are back together and I…"

What?" I cut her off right away.

"What? Did you want it to be a secret? I'm sorry, it's just when Stefan told me…"

"He told you what?" I cut her off again.

"He said that you finally got over Damon and that everything was back to normal. You chose him. He told me like 5 minutes ago on the phone." Oh you got to be kidding me. I really can't take this anymore I need to find Stefan. "Elena!" Caroline yells out as I start walking away.

I feel a cool wind pass though me. "Well speak of the devil." All of the sudden Stefan is standing in front of me. I guess he used his vampire speed to get here.

"So you were talking about me?" he gives me a smirk but I continue with my disappointed face.

"Caroline told me something interesting just now." I say, my posture goes from standing straight to leaning on my left leg and putting my left hand on my hip.

"Yeah I know she's your best friend but I just had to tell someone." Is he denying that what he did was wrong?

"Tell someone, tell someone what Stefan? We aren't together. Actually not even, we are exes. And you should clear this up with Caroline." At that moment he grabs my arm but it doesn't feel as good as when Damon did. I swing my arm away from him. Then in a matter of a second, he kisses me and I pull away as fast as I can.

"Come on Elena, you know you are only with him because of the sire bond. Fuck just get over it and come back to me. I love you and I'm tired of this bull shit!" Right now I am becoming scared for my safety. He continues, "Why are you convinced that you are in love with him?"

I didn't take me long to think of a reason for being in love. The words left my mouth so fast, it didn't take me long to regret what I said but it came out anyway. "I always loved him."

"If Damon was dead then the bond will be broken and you would love me again."

"What are you saying?" The bell then interrupts me and Stefan took off.

Shit.

* * *

What do you think of jealous Stefan? Do you think he will learn to except Damon and Elena's love? How about Caroline, should she just butt out of Stefan and Elena's life? Let me know what you think and make some perditions for the ending but keep in mind that I already wrote it ;) Just wait because the next chapter is up tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys I really hope you are enjoying Shallow Love so far. I have finished the entire story and I will be posting a chapter everyday. The characters are based on the television show Vampire Diaries but the story is my own creation. This is my first fanfiction and I really hope you like and enjoy it :) Elena is still at school but now it's time for lunch.

* * *

It is now lunch and I'm explaining everything to Caroline and this whole time she seems confused. I'm even telling her about the resent conversation I had with Stefan. Then she replied, "But why would he lie?"

I'm not really sure how to answer her question with out her being mad at me again. "He thinks we are going to get back together."

"Well one day when you are done having your fun with Damon."

"My fun with Damon?" Geez Caroline why do you have to make it so hard. I'm just to ignore that. "Never mind. But Caroline I worry for Damon's safety and mine. With Stefan on the edge like this I'm scared he will turn off his humanity."

"Elena that cannot happen. Last time he came back because of you. If he doesn't have you then we will have to deal with the ripper." It hits us both and our faces become filled with concern.

"Caroline, he said if Damon was dead the sire bond will be broken and I would be his." Caroline is giving me a look that is telling me 'call Damon now!' and with that I grab my phone from my back pocket and call him.

I dialed his number and waited for him to pick up. After two rings someone answers, "Hello? Elena, what's up?"

"Thank got. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. What is going on?"

"Damon, just keep safe and stay clear of your brother," I warn him. I really do not want anything bad to happen to him.

"Stefan? Why? Listen I know he was angry before but I'm sure he just needs a moment to cool off."

"No Damon its more than that. I will tell you everything after school. Just promise me." By this time I am tearing up. I can't loose Damon, especially not like this.

I calm down when I hear the reply, "Alright I'll stay clear but I don't…"

"Damon? Damon!" The link went out and I become emotionless. I forgot about my next two classes and I rush to go see Damon. Oh god please let him be all right.

I showed up at the Salvatore home just to see Damon standing in the living room with a wooden stake in his stomach. "Damon." I whispered. "Oh my god! What happened?" I pulled out the stake.

I hear him sigh, "When I was on the phone with you he showed up in front of me with an angry look and said, 'This is for Elena' and then he just stabbed me. The look in his eye made it seem like he wanted me gone and to suffer for what I apparently did to upset him."

"Oh god this is all my fault." I say before Damon shuts me up with a kiss. I can't believe the power he has over me. I break off the kiss, "Damon you were just almost killed by your brother."

"Listen, it is not your fault and now I'm heeled. So where were we?" We continue kissing passionately and hard. We use each other to stand up so we can move to the bedroom. He then broke the kiss and swung me over his shoulder to carry me to the bedroom.

"Damon!" I scream. "What are you doing!"

"Taking you to my bedroom so I can have my way with you." Oh shit. My whole body turns hot and I blush.

* * *

I guess we will be seeing a little rated M materiel next chapter so it will be longer (over a thousand words) and I hope you enjoy it ;) I have been seeing awesome reviews so far so thank you it really means a lot to me. If you want to see more Delena I do have a tumblr so check that out if you like. And thank you so much for reading, see you tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey remember the last chapter ;) Well get ready for this one. I have finished the entire story and I will be posting a chapter everyday. The characters are based on the television show Vampire Diaries but the story is my own creation. This is my first fanfiction and I really hope you like and enjoy it :)

* * *

It's becoming hard to breath with this hot air surrounding me. My heart begins to pound so fast that I really don't think I could take another moment with him not with me.

He throws me down onto the bed. "Go ahead." I say just to see if he will actually take me on. He grabs the bottom part of my top and slipped it over my head then I do the same to him. After that I gentle touch his abs as I moan softly.

"Oh baby," he replies, I hope I can get more out of you than that."

"Well let's test that theory." He takes off his pants as I slip off mine. He lifts me off the bed and into his arms. I can feel his erection pressed up against my pelvis and I am ready to be his. He brings down my panties slowly but surly along with my socks and threw it to the side on the floor. The strong and very sexy Damon Salvatore is now on his knees in front of my almost naked body. His lips lead a trail of kisses from my big toe all the way up my left leg. He mixes the kisses between wet and dry but each on is soft and warm and each one makes my legs become even weaker. He then worked his way to my left leg and followed the same pattern, I am now not sure if I can stand up much longer.

When he makes his way back up he then leads a trail across my pelvis. This is too much. I lifted his dead and kissed him hard. I open my mouth and let him invade every single part of it. We turned round so now Damon is closer to the bed. I let go of the kiss and I throw him onto the bed. I stand still as he gets up. Takes off his underwear along with his socks. Damon than walks behind me and unhooks my bra and pushes it off along my arms and it falls to the floor. He leads a trail of kisses down the line where my strap used to be. He than leads another trail of kisses but this time from my left ear, down my neck then to my spine and makes his way down. When he couldn't go any lower he made he way back up. Now I can fell his member on my lower back and his lips gained the left side of my neck, I turned around slowly as he makes his way to my cheek. I look deep into his greenish blue eyes and I see who Damon really is. I see a caring yet insane man who is willing to do anything for the people he loves which will always include me. We both fell onto the bed but when we fell we bumped heads. "Ow, that kind of hurt." I said, and then we both giggle.

As he leaned on top of me he whispers quietly, "God I love you." The heat is back on and I love every single moment of it. And with that I kissed him long and hard, letting him taste every inch of my mouth, and I his. It wasn't long before he took control and I began to lose myself in the feeling.

All too soon we had to break apart for air, but before I even had a chance to complain, he started trailing hisses and nips along my jaw line and down the right side of my neck. I threw my head back to give him better access, which he took full advantage of by nipping at the flesh along my collarbone. I could feel every harsh bit and every soothing lick, and knew it would leave a mark, but at this very moment, I could care less.

Slowly, he started trailing kisses down farther until he reached my breasts. He brought one hand up to play with my right nipple and took the other into his mouth, nipping, sucking and swirling his tongue around it, while pinching and swirling the other.

I felt better then I imagined. My head fell back further into the pillow as I relished in the pleasure he was causing me. He did thinks so softly. "Damon!" I cried out begging him to enter me.

"If you wish my love." In one swift move his was inside me. The sweet feeling of him pulling in and out just drove me nuts. I lean my head back as an effect from the pleasure he was giving me. He took that chance to take a bite from my neck and we shared blood. I never really knew why drinking from another vampire was so personal but now I know. The feeling of it was so amazing when he let go I went straight on to kiss him on his beautiful lips. He continues to pleasure me with his swift yet southing movements. And I put my hands on his back and I scratch him as I see the soothing pain it brings to him, and he loved every moment it brought him. "You really know how to get a guy going don't you my love." He says as I'm bringing my arms to get face.

"Just shut up." With that the kiss get's harder and so does the thrust in which his member is moving in and out of me. This is who we are, we are vampires and we are making pure love. There was no better feeling in the world than this moment here and now. There wasn't much talking just soft kisses along my breasts and hard ones against my neck and lips. Still while slowly moving forward and back. Every movement he makes send chills down my spine. Shit he is so hot with his light eyes and amazing chest. I continue to look in his eyes as my hand goes from his lips, down his neck then I finally gently stroke my hand on his abs we both let ourselves go and he collapses beside me.

* * *

Well hoped you enjoyed that ;) Next chapter begins the climax. Get ready and I hoped you guys are enjoying the story so far and I can't wait for you to see the next chapter tomorrow. See you then!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys this is a Delena storyline that I have worked on for about 3 months now. I have finished the entire story and I will be posting a chapter everyday. The characters are based on the television show Vampire Diaries but the story is my own creation. This is my first fanfiction and I really hope you like and enjoy it :)

* * *

It is the next morning and I wake up with a smile permanently placed on my face. Last night felt like a dream but I knew it wasn't and I had Damon's sexy naked body in front of me to prove it. My head is placed on his chest and his left arm went around my shoulder. I have never been this happy.

"Damon!" I heard a yell come from downstairs. "Damon!" I heard again. I quickly got up from Damon's bed put on my pants then took on of his t-shirts.

I ran down the stairs saying, "Shh…" later realizing it was just Stefan. "Are you trying to wake up the whole town?"

"No just my brother who is apparently dead. Or just asleep, seeing that if he was dead you would be in my arms by now."

"Stefan I am done with you and this insanity you are going though."

"I'm not going though anything it's you that has lost your mind. Thinking that you're in love with my brother." He says with his rude voice that I have grown to hate.

"So first you stabbed him and now what?"

"Just came to see if the job is done baby."

"You mean to see if your brother is dead?"

"You catch on quickly baby. But seeing how you're dressed now I can guess that he's still alive." He looks at me as if he's disappointed in me. Why can't he just leave me alone and move on. "Don't worry I'll take care of that shortly. But for now…" At that moment a wooden stake went threw my stomach, leaving me helpless.

"Why?" I asked him with my shaky voice. I then collapsed on the floor. My eyes slowly started to close

**10 minutes later**

"Elena!" a voice cries out. Damon? Was it really he? Was he okay?

"Elena, please wake up." I hear a girl cry. Caroline? Oh my god what is she doing here and who is she with?

"Damon?" I say as I wake up.

"No honey, it's me and Klaus." Caroline answers.

"Thank god Caroline. Stefan did this."

"Do you know where he went?"

"He stabbed me then ran up to see Damon but he's sleeping."

"Or not." Klaus said with concern. I used my vampire speed to get to Damon's room.

"He's gone!" I scream out. Caroline and Klaus make their way up. "Stefan took him."

"Don't worry Elena, we'll help you find him," Caroline notifies me.

"What? Now love, what makes you think I will take any part of this?" Klaus says specifically to Caroline.

"Because you are my boyfriend and you have to support me." Caroline answers with a bit of sass.

They both turned to me and declared, "We're in."

* * *

Looks like Elena has some investigating to do. The plot thickens and I as always I hope you guys are enjoying it. Thank you for all the positive reviews, it's really cool that you guys like the story I have developed. Have a great day and see you tomorrow :)


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys lets get this over with. This is a Delena storyline that I have worked on for about 3 months now. The characters are based on the television show Vampire Diaries but the story is my own creation. This is my first fanfiction and I really hope you like and enjoy it :)

* * *

**Damon's Perspective (Right after Elena leaves the bedroom)**

"Elena?" Where did she go? I swear, she's always on the move but that's just one of the thinks I love about her. Shit what's up with all the yelling coming from down stairs. I should probably go check it out. But seeing that there is someone down stairs I should put on some clothes. I get dressed quickly and the yelling keeps getting louder and louder. But then it goes completely silent. "Elena, are you okay…" Before I could finish my sentence everything turns dark as a slowly close my eyes.

**A while after**

"Ahh fuck!" I yell after my asshole brother yanked the stake out of my chest and into my hand. "Where's Elena?" I asked just before he punched my across the face. "Stefan I swear if you hurt her." I'm struggling to get out of this chair. "Why Stefan? Why are you doing all of this? And where the fuck are we?"

"We are in the same seller that Caroline's father brought her, you know to get her to become more human. What ever that means. And I brought you here brother is because I need you dead to break your freaky little sire bond with Elena. Getting to see you suffer is just an extra bonus." Stefan says with a stupid smirk.

"Stefan you have lived for over a century and fell in love before and with falling in love you also got over it. Why can't you just move on?" I say just so Stefan could see how ridiculous he is acting.

He lets out a giggle but then turns angry. "Why can't I move on? Have you not been around Damon? Elena and I have been though so much. We are meant to be together, you just fail to see that brother."

"I am no longer any brother of yours. And everything from your past is now over. Her future is with me, hasn't she said that enough times?"

"She said hat is because of you, it's like you brainwashed her. She was happy with me!"

"Yes Stefan, she was happy with you until she found out about your dark side. After that you were just something that we had to fix. That is when she started to feel something for me. She was in love with me before you didn't save her and she became a vampire." It was the truth that he had to hear.

"Stop talking!" He screamed out so loudly that my ears started ringing. "I am so sick of your talking!"

"You really cannot help yourself can you? Careful Stefan you might turn your humanity switch off again. Or would you rather I not mention your 'ripper' days?" He then punches me across the face. Okay I admit that was a dick move but he deserved it. Not to mention he is trying to kill me.

Stefan was angry. So angry he knocks over Damon's wooden chair and rips out one of the chair's legs. The chair leg was coming straight to my heart, that's when…

**Elena's perspective**

"Damon!" I scream at the top of my lungs. I use my vampire speed to get to Stefan before he could hurt Damon. But before I could get my hands on him he used the chair leg to stab me in the shoulder.

"Sorry baby." Stefan says, "Damage control." I then fall like a rag doll only to have Klaus catch me and softly place me on the ground while Caroline was fighting Stefan. In a swift rotation movement Stefan grabs another chair leg and stabs it though her stomach.

Klaus is the next one to try. He knocks Stefan out cold. Klaus got up to Damon who was still lying on the floor. "No wait," Damon says as Klaus reached for the ropes and burns himself. "It's laced with vervain."

"Klaus, look out." Caroline struggles to yell out. Klaus turns around and Stefan stabs him with the dagger with the white oak ash.

It's all over, Stefan won and now we are all going to die…

* * *

Oh crap. What is Elena going to do now? Sorry that I didn't expand on how Elena found Damon I only realized that now :/ But expand your imagination. Let me know in the reviews on how you think Elena figured out where Damon was. Thank you for reading and I will see you guys tomorrow. Which is the last chapter of this crazy story :( It is 1,406 words long and as always I hope you guys enjoy :)


	7. Chapter 7

This is the end. Every one is on there death bed and Stefan has the advantage when confronted with Damon. This is a Delena storyline that I have worked on for about 3 months now. The characters are based on the television show Vampire Diaries but the story is my own creation. This is my first fanfiction and I really hope you like and enjoy it :)

* * *

**Stefan's Perspective**

"Now brother it's time to die." Stefan says then turns to Damon. But before he got to close he screams out in pain, "Ahh fuck!"

"You have been a very naughty boy Stefan." A voice came from a dark shadow.

"Lexi? Bonnie?" Stefan whispers as he was relived of the stinging pain that is Bonnie's magic.

Bonnie ran over to help Damon get out of the chair. Damon first went to Caroline then to me. "I am so sorry Elena." He says quietly to me.

"This is not your fault." I kiss him on the cheek and looked deeply into his eyes. "I love you."

"And I will love you forever," he replies and returns the favor of kissing me on the forehead.

**Caroline's perspective**

"Klaus," I say as I remove the dagger from his heart.

"Love, I'll be okay." I really do love it when he calls me that.

"I thought I lost you." Tears come to my eyes.

"Darling, I'm immortal remember? No harm will come to me and I won't let it even let it get near you ever again." He wipes away my tears and looks deep into my eyes and repeats, "Never." He sits up then he kisses me with his insanely soft lips.

I pull away and say, "I know." I then laid my head on his chest and said the words, "I love you."

Klaus gives me a smirk and says, "Finally you admit it. I love you Caroline. I would have waited centuries for you if I had to, but thank goodness I didn't because you are here with me now." We shared one last sweet kiss then just held one another in each other's arms.

**Stefan's perspective**

"Lexi." I really don't know what to say but it's most likely I'm going to get my ass kicked. Shit, how am I going to get out of this one?

"Why Stefan? What in your mind made you think this was right?" Lexi starts to lecture me.

"I love her." I say and now I am feeling really stupid.

"Stefan even if you had known her all of your life you still wouldn't have done something this bad. If this was in the name of love you should have let her go. You would never hurt your brother. After all that he's done now you want to kill him? This is not you Stefan."

"You are right as always, this isn't me."

"So why did you do it."

"Because I didn't want another person that I love to leave me."

"Stefan, where are you going with this?" Lexi asks, all right this is the moment of truth. But do I really want to do this? What about our friendship? Will it change or will it just get better?

"Lexi we are really good friends but over time it felt more real to me." I say, I take a deep breath and continued. "But then you died and Elena was the only one who could keep that hole in my heart patched up. That's when everything turned to hell. I lost control, but you always seem to bring me back."

"Stefan, I'm not sure where you are going with this but…" I shut her up with a kiss. God why didn't I do this decades ago? Her lips are so soft, so perfect. We both slowly split apart. "Wow," she says in shock.

"Elena was a distraction because I thought I lost you forever but then I started falling for her. So when she left me for Damon I lost it. I just didn't want to lose another person I cared about." We share another kiss to celebrate a new chapter of out friendship.

***Damon and Elena go back to the Salvatore home to get some rest.***

**Elena's perspective**

"Uhh, finally. Home sweet home." I say as I walk though the door of the Salvatore house.

"Come." Damon says and takes my hand. He leads me to the couch by the fireplace. Damon sits down first with his legs stretched out then I lay beside him. "It's been a long day, I'm proud of you for staying so strong."

"I am strong because I couldn't let the thought of life without you entre my mind for even a second. And it looks like I got to you just in time."

"Thank you by the way. I would have been dead if it wasn't for you."

"If it wasn't for me you wouldn't have been in that situation." Now I just feel like a horrible person. How could I have let it get to that? I put Damon in danger and everyone else I love.

We both sit up and I make my way to the fireplace with Damon not to far behind me. "No," he said. "This is all on Stefan."

"I know I just wish we didn't have to go though all of that."

"I know Elena, I know." He came closer to me and I wrapped my arms around his neck. He gave me a very tight hug but lose enough for me to enjoy it.

"I could stay in your arms forever."

"Well I have something for you," he says while handing me a letter. "It is something I wrote after the first time I helped you compel Jeremy. Read it, I'll be right back."

I wonder what it says. I make my way back to the couch and sit.

Elena,

Although we had just met not to long ago I feel as though we have some sort of connection. You make me want to believe I can be the good guy but I know that I can never be that for you. But I am a selfish man Elena and even though you and my brother are together I need you in my life. For some strange reason I feel that we will be together. I am selfish but I can never be selfish with you. I know along the way I will make bad choices that may hurt you but know this; I will be here for your protection. I care about you Elena, more than you will ever know. I fear that I am falling in love with you maybe that will change with time seeing that you will probably never love me back. But I will never stop hoping that you will feel the same way about me. I hope one day you will read this letter because the only way I will show you it is if some miracle happened and you fell in love. Love is something that has not come to me in a very long time. I want you to get everything you want from life.

Love and protect you forever,

Damon Salvatore

Oh Damon, what am I gong to do with you. I read that letter over and over again. "You enjoy the reading?" Damon says while walking up to me with new cloths on.

"Very much. Why didn't you show me this before?" I ask him for my own curiosity.

"Well I never thought you would see it in the first place but with everything that has been going on I thought it was time."

"Thank you for sharing it with me. I love you."

"I love you too," he responded. "I always have." He kissed me with a soft pack on the forehead and we ended a crazy day in the most perfect way.

* * *

That is the end of this crazy journey. Hope you all enjoyed it, this has been a really awesome experience. I am really glad I got to share it with you guys. Thank you so much for reading and following me throughout the past week :) I hope to write another story soon but it probably won't be chaptered ;) See you guys next time.


End file.
